


The Secret

by sentimental_boy



Series: Matt Murdock imagines [50]
Category: Datedevil (tv), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-10 00:47:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6931120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sentimental_boy/pseuds/sentimental_boy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt keeps asking if he can teach you how to fight but you insist you're fine. One evening, you finally cave and go to the gym with him, where he learns that you don't need his help at all. His question is: why didn't you just tell him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Secret

"What the fuck?" Matt exclaims from his new position on the floor.

After you learned of Matt's self-inflicted heroism, he insisted he teach you how to fight so you could protect yourself. You told him that you're fine, but the man wouldn't stop asking you about it. Hence, why he's on the ground, and you're standing over him with your arms crossed.

"Told you I was fine."

"I thought you were just saying you were fine to shut me up."

"A lot of good it would've done." You deadpan as you offer your hand.

"I was wondering why you were so calm before we started. There wasn't even a flutter in your heartbeat."

"No, I don't think there was." You cross your arms.

"You could've told me you've trained before."

"And you could've left it alone when I said I was fine. This way was more fun."

He chuckles. "Oh yeah? Well since you're here, why don't we spar? Now that I know I don't have to go easy on you."

You smirk. "Yeah, okay."

"You sound confident." He notes as he raises his fists to block your oncoming attack.

"That's because I am." You go to place a kick to his chest, but he catches your ankle in mid-air. You knew that's how this would play out, though. Before he has a chance to knock you off balance, you use the position in his strong grip to spring up, and swing your thighs around to take him down from his shoulders.

He groans into the mat as you sit on his back. "Okay, you win round one."

"This was round two. And I won both." You tell him as you climb off, helping him up again."

"I wasn't privy to the fact that you could fight. I wouldn't have left myself so open if I thought we were really going at it."

"It's still a fair fight when you underestimate your opponent."

"Fair enough."

-A couple hours later-

You sit on his stomach, panting as you hold his arms to the mat. "What are we at now? 16 to 10 in my favor?"

Instead of fighting you, he just lays back and shares heavy breaths with you for a minute, before leaning up and connecting your lips in a passionate kiss. He tries to take the moment to flip you over, but you shift your weight so it's pinning his wrists down.

"I see, it's _17_ to 10. Nice try." You smile down at him.

"Figured I couldn't lose." He shrugs before he cranes his neck up to kiss you again. "I mean it." He murmurs. "You win."

You let go of his wrists, and he brings his hands to your waist, kissing along your neck as you hike his shirt up and off.

-0-

When you get home, you shower and fall into bed with Matt.

"So, I was thinking." Matt starts.

"What's up?"

"Even before you found out I was daredevil,"

You have to push back the flame of anger about the fact that you had to find out instead of him telling you. But you've had that fight, it's in the past. There's no reason to bring it up now.

"You never mentioned anything about knowing martial arts."

You shrug. "I guess it never came up." Maybe you were avoiding the topic you resist the urge to say.

"Are you sure that's the only reason?"

"Matt, do you think I'm hiding something from you? Because if you do, there's no reason to dance around it. It's not like you."

"You know what, maybe I do think you're hiding something. You're awfully touchy about your oh so mysterious past."

"Yeah, well you'd know damn well what that sounds like, wouldn't you."

He lets out a breath in disbelief. "What- is this still about Daredevil?"

"No Matt. Not everything is."

He raises his brows before slipping his arm out from under you and rolling over.

You both lay like that for a few minutes, playing the conversation over, and realizing that you both may have overreacted. Matt's the first to respond, rolling over and putting his hand on your shoulder. "Y/n?"

"What?" It's still clipped, making you sound more angry than remorseful. You never  _have_  been good at being the first one to put away your pride.

"I didn't mean to imply that you're hiding something. And even if you were, so long as it wasn't something that had to do with our relationship, I know I'm in no position to get upset with you for it. I'm just surprised. We've been together long enough to know most of each other's stories by now. It's exciting to learn something new about you."

You turn to face him. "Yea h, I don't know why I snapped. It was nice earlier."

He smiles. "It was." The two of you fall into a comfortable silence at that. "But now I'm curious. Where'd you learn to fight like that? And when do you practice? You're too good for that to still be from your childhood. You could kick some serious ass if you weren't holding back."

You sigh. "I trust that this will stay between us since you know what it's like to have this kind of secret."

He furrows his brows and strokes your arm. "Of course."

"I learned to fight when I was young- and I was good. The military recruited me with 'the opportunity of a lifetime.'"

"What was it?"

"They wanted to train me to deal with the ever-growing number of enhanced people. Though they didn't tell me that at the time. If I'm honest, I don't even remember exactly what they told me. I just remember that it sounded amazing- the answer to all my problems."

"Wait, they wanted you to deal with us how?"

That sentence hollows out the pit of your stomach. He didn't say them, he said us. You're both lucky he wasn't one of the subjects at that base. "They were bringing enhanced people in by the truck loads as they found them. They wanted to quiet these people's voices before they could make themselves known. The government wanted to keep them out of the public eye, but they couldn't deny that they found something that changed everything. They did experiments on these people until they developed some sort of serum. Then they started bringing ordinary people in, to see if they could give them powers. They wanted me to help subdue and keep them in line. Like I said, this was classified information, so they didn't give me details. They had me sign an agreement saying that I promised not to disclose the secrets they were about to expose me to, and once I agreed, I couldn't back out. I was young and stupid, I should've known right then to turn around and go find another career path. But I figured it was normal 'top secret', 'this is of national importance' protocol. They brought me to this... lab; where they did the experiments and kept the 'subjects'. It was-" you have to take a breath to gather yourself. "Matt, it was out of some fucking... dystopian, horror,  shit show. Later they tortured me; that fades every day. But what I saw them doing to others..." You shake your head. "That's seared into my memory."

He kisses your temple and winds his arms tighter around you. "Why did they turn on you?"

"I helped one of their victims escape. Their goal was to control and weaponize these powers. Choose who had which power and who didn't have any- build an army. We were just the rats they'd dispose of once they perfected it. It worked on the young man I helped escape. He has unbreakable skin now or something. I don't know, I haven't heard from him since he came back for me and the others. Before he did, though, they injected me with the serum and put a chip- or something- in my neck." You take one of his hands to feel the scar on your neck.

He furrows his brows as the feels the capsule beneath your skin. "Do you think it's a tracker?"

"I think they would've come for me if it was. I think it's some sort experimental 'antidote' for powers. Which either means they've already released it and it worked; or I just don't have any sort of mutant gene and it could activate at any moment. Like I said, if that's the case, it's experimental, and who knows what effects it would have?"

"How long ago was this?"

"I escaped five years ago."

"Have you talked to someone about getting it out?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Doctors and hospitals ask questions. Technically I'm a fugitive."

"Well, at least now I know why you're so comfortable with the fact that your boyfriend is technically a criminal."

You roll your eyes at him. "Yeah, we make quite the pair."

He snuggles closer, taking in everything you are, all the while, smiling like he's in on a secret.

"What?"

He shakes his head. "Nothing."

"Come on, tell me. What is it?"

He shrugs, that fond smile ever present. "You're right. We are quite the couple. I wouldn't have it any other way."

You roll your eyes and sit up to pinch his side. "You sap."

"You love me for it." He laughs, even as he defends himself.

You hum in response, laying back down in his arms. It's peaceful and safe, and you're happy. It's everything you've ever wanted in a relationship. But of course, you still have a past, and drudging it up has brought back old fears.

"Matt?"

In that one syllable, you draw all of Matt's attention to you. He's always been a protector, and whether it's for your physical or emotional well-being, he's there. So naturally, when he hears the fear in your voice, he's ready to take on whatever's bothering you so you no longer have to bear the weight alone. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I'm fine Matt." You run a hand through his hair so he'll relax. "It's just that talking about all this made me nervous. I mean, what if the people who did all this are just biding their time? Or what if it's some sort of poison that they can release at any time?"

"Hey, sweetheart," he takes your face in his hands. "It's okay."

"Well, you're not the one who has some foreign object implanted in them."

"I know, and it terrifies me. Believe me, I'm scared; learning this. But I might know someone who can help."

"What?"

"Her name is Claire, She used to help me when I'd have a bad night as Daredevil. I can call her and see if she can help."

"But Matt, what if she accidentally punctures the casing and whatever's inside takes its toll? It is in my neck, what if she nicks the wrong artery and I bleed out?"

He pulls your hands to his chest. "These scars, they're proof that she's kept me alive. She knows what she's doing and if she thinks it's too risky she won't do it. Can I please call her?"

-0-

As you and Matt step into Claire's apartment building, he can feel the nerves rolling off you.

"Hey, it's going to be okay. I'm here, we're going to get that thing out of you."

You nod. "I know."

On the stairwell, you see a man who looks like an older version of that young man from the facility. The situation would be humorous to a voyeur, how you both double take before realization dawns on you.

"Luke?!"

"Y/n, what are you doing here?" He asks as he pulls you in for a bear hug.

"I'm uh, here to see one of Matt's friends."

"Matt, huh?"

"Oh, yeah. Luke, this is my boyfriend, Matt; Matt, this is Luke. He's the one who helped me escape."

"So you're in it for the long haul." Luke notes, hearing you speak so openly about your past.

"I am. And I can't express how grateful I am." Matt starts. "Someone else wouldn't have looked back. It's because of you that I met her."

"I was just repaying the favor." Luke says before addressing you again. "We should keep in touch."

"Yeah, that would be nice." You exchange numbers, and Luke pulls you in for another hug. "It's great to see that you're doing well. You deserve it after all the shit you've been through."

"Thanks, Luke. I hope you can remember that in regards to yourself as well."

He just gives a chuckle. "I'll see you around."

"Okay."

"I mean it- don't be a stranger."

"Okay, see you later."

Once Luke walks away, Matt takes your hand and starts up the stairs again. "You two seem close."

You try to stop the grin from making an appearance on your face. "You don't have anything to worry about Matt." You bump his shoulder with yours.

"That's not what I meant. You just mentioned he came back for you, you didn't tell me you were so close."

"Yeah, well, you have to remember, an escape from that sort of facility takes time. We got to know each other in that time."

"So do you think he came back because it was personal?"

"I'm sure that was part of it. Luke's a good guy, though. He probably would've done it for anyone."

He nods.

"Matt, are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm not jealous; I trust you. I'm just trying to understand your past- what you went through- as best I can anyway."

You turn to place a kiss on his cheek. "Thank you for being so understanding. It's more than I expected."

"Well, I'd be a pretty big hypocrite if I didn't understand that you can love someone before you trust them."

You have to swallow the lump in your throat at his words of support.

"You okay?" Matt stops and winds his hands around your waist when he hears your throat closing up.

You nod. "I'm just not used to having someone in my corner, standing beside me."

He offers a sympathetic smile before pulling you into his arms. "As long as I'm alive, you'll have me." He assures you as he kisses your temple.

"Thank you." You say into his shirt.

He runs his hands along your back. "You ready to go cut those bastards out of you?"

You step out of his embrace and smile at him. "Yeah, I'm ready."

-0-

"Are you sure you don't want me to numb you first?" Claire asks.

You nod. "I want to feel it- I want to know they're gone."

She shakes her head. "You're as bad as Matt."

Matt lets out a breath of laughter and takes your hand in his.

"Okay, I'm going to need you to stay very still."

When the blade pierces your flesh, it takes every ounce of self-control that you have not to jerk back. Instead, you squeeze Matt's hand, and he scoots closer, running his free hand along your back.

"It's okay." He soothes. "Just remember why you're doing this.

You nod, focusing on breathing as Claire pushes the chip around until it slides out where she made the incision. "There we go. I just need to stitch you up and you can be on your way."

"Thank you. You have no idea what this means to me."

"Yeah, I'm probably better off that way."

-0-

Once you get home and in bed, Matt pulls you close and starts tracing your new scar. If it were anyone else, it would be painful, but Matt's touch is feather light on your skin.

"So, aside from the pain, how are you doing?"

You take a moment to assess how you're feeling. "It's great to finally be rid of them completely. To know that even if they come for me one day, they have nothing on me anymore. Not without exposing their own secrets."

"I'm so glad it worked."

"Me too. Thank you for calling her."

"Of course."

"And Matt?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm glad you know about everything now."

He pulls back just enough to connect your lips in a sweet kiss. "Me too."


End file.
